Back to Him
by Purp1eLady
Summary: "You kept her from me for over three hundred years?" Klaus said with tears in his eyes as he looked at Elijah in pure fury. Elijah simply nodded and said, "It was for her own safety, Niklaus." "How was it for her own safety? She's my daughter! I love her more than anything in this world!" Stefan/OC
1. Like Father, Like Daughter

**I don't own anything but Brooklyn and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>I used to ride around<em>  
><em>I didn't wanna settle down<em>  
><em>But now I wake each day<em>  
><em>Looking for a way that I can see your face<em>  
><em>(Yeah you!)<em>  
><em>I've got your photograph<em>  
><em>But baby I need more than that<em>  
><em>Nothing ever mattered to me more than this<em>  
><em>(Yeah you!)<em>

_Look at me now, I'm falling_  
><em>I can't even talk, still stuttering<em>  
><em>This ground of mine keeps shaking<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh, now!<em>

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
><em>Is somebody to you<em>  
><em>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Is somebody to you<em>

- The Vamps,_ Somebody to You_

* * *

><p><strong>NEED TO READ BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY:<strong>

**Klaus was able to produce a child because his werewolf side produced a child because he didn't compel her mom to sleep with him, and they were both in love at time of production. Then in turn, Brooke was produced. Klaus and Brooke's Mom then fell out of love during the time that she was pregnant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Like Father, Like Daughter<strong>

Elijah paced. And paced. And he paced some more. He paced so much that his legs were starting to go numb, and he didn't even know that vampire's legs could go numb.

The Original finally stopped and looked at his phone that read, _**"123 Missed Calls, and 116 Voicemails."**_

Elijah then tapped the button that let him listen to the first voicemail, and he cringed as he heard an angry voice say_, "Okay, I know you're mad at me, but not picking up my phone calls is a little excessive, Eli. Please call me."_

By the sixtieth voicemail, all he was hearing was labored breathing, and sobs mixed with, _"Oh goddess… please don't be dead. Please. Elijah… I love you, please."_

The Original sighed, a hand running through his hair, and he hit the call button which genuinely only rang twice before he heard a frantic voice scream out, _"ELIJAH!?"_

"Calm down, sweetheart," Elijah murmured, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

On the other line, he could hear Brooke burst into tears, _"I was so worried! Are you okay!? Why did you not call me back until now!? I had an emotional break down!"_

"I'm sorry, but something went wrong with my work, and I got held up. I couldn't… call anyone for a while," he trailed off, lips pursing as he continued, "Is Riley being good?"

Brooke groaned, _"She's a control freak, and I hate her. But that's why you picked her to babysit me while you were gone, right?"_

"When I come home you can choose the next sitter," Elijah informed her after a moment, knowing that despite this, he would never let her be alone without him.

He could practically hear Brooke's smile as she replied, _"YAY! You also owe me a niece and Uncle day."_

The noblest Original chuckled, smoothing out the suit he was currently wearing, "I owe you about three of those now…"

"_Yeah, so you better get home soon before you rack up any more,_" Brooke informed him with a giggle.

Elijah smiled at the sound of her laugh, "I'll be back as soon as I can-"

He was interrupted by a female voice, obviously Riley, yelling,_ "-Brooklyn, it's time to go to bed! Get off the phone!"_

"_Shut up, Riley! I don't care what you say!"_ Brooke yelled back, and the Original wondered if her facial expression was something akin to hatred.

Elijah sighed, "Brooklyn."

"_I know, I know- be nice to Riley," _She groaned, seeming to hate the fact spoken.

He smirked, "Good girl."

"Mm hmm," Brooke mumbled, _"I don't even understand why I need a babysitter. I'm over 500 years old."_

"Because you're still a sixteen year old girl," Elijah insisted, the edges of his mouth twisting into a small smile.

Brooke sighed in response, _"Whatever. Call me tomorrow?"_

"Of course," Elijah agreed immediately with a nod, but before he hung up, he heard Brooke softly say, _"Love you, Uncle Elijah."_

Then there was a dial tone.

* * *

><p>Brooke sighed as she rolled over in her bed again, this time being just after the three hour mark of attempting to sleep.<p>

She leaned up and turned on her light, before the blonde grabbed the picture frame that was beside her bed, her lips twitching into a smile as she stared down at the picture of herself and her Dad when she was just a baby.

Brooke had inherited most of her looks from him — those being his hair and eye color, as well as his smile and famous smirk.

She didn't get much from her Mom, not that either her or her Dad truly cared. Her Mom left right after she was born, not loving either of them. And so her Dad raised her — with the help of her Uncles and Aunt Rebekah, of course.

But one night Elijah had woken her up, telling her to grab only what she needed to go away for a while. She didn't even think to question her Uncle, having immediately jumped up from her bed to do exactly that.

Brooke was nine at the time, but she was really smart compared to the nine year olds that weren't supernatural. This being said, the one thing that she knew more than anything else, was that family (and, in particular, her family) was above all else. And Elijah was family.

When Brooke got some of her clothes packed up, she then grabbed a bag and put her two favorite stuffed animals inside (her Dad had gotten them for her). After, she rolled the aforementioned suitcase out of the room, where her Uncle was currently about to open the door.

She smiled at Elijah and had said, "I'm ready, Uncle Eli."

Elijah had smiled back at her, although his was sadder than anything else, and picked her up with one arm, and her bags in the other.

He had then sped out of the house and to the carriage where Elijah handed her suitcase to one man and then got in with Brooke in his arms. He placed her on the seat beside him, and the door shut as he sat down. There were a few thuds and then they were moving.

It took Brooke only a second before she said, "Uncle Elijah, where's Daddy?"

"He's not coming, Brooklyn," Elijah informed her, looking down at her.

She paused, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "B-But why?"

Elijah sighed, "Brooke, something happened to your Uncle Kol," Brooke's eyes widened, "And you're not going to see him or your father for a while because of it. I'm keeping you safe by doing this. I promise."

"But I want my Daddy!" Brooke sobbed, tears flowing from her eyes as she looked up at Elijah.

The Original sighed again as he picked up the nine-year-old, "It's alright, Brooke. I'll keep you safe."

"I don't want to be safe if I can't have my Daddy!" She informed him, a whimper escaping her.

Brooke grew up without her father from then on. And she did grow. Despite this, she only looked a year older every decade. And, of course, Brooke didn't go to school. She stayed in, read all the time, and learned what Elijah taught her while he was there. However, the Original only stayed about a week every three months, and then when she turned thirteen he made a Nanny stay with her.

But when she was sixteen, she had an accident.

Elijah had hugged her a little too hard when he got back from his work and had cracked her ribs. Being a vampire and all, he gave her some of his blood to heal herself, and she got better immediately. But later that day they had gone for a picnic out in the woods, and while Elijah watched his niece collect rocks from a river from under a tree, there was the sound of something being released. Immediately, the Original had shot up and looked around, except when he had turned around to look back at Brooke, she had an arrow lodged in her neck.

Elijah sped over to her and caught her before her body fell into the river, and as blood came out of her mouth, Elijah remembered that she had been given some of his blood earlier. He sighed in relief, but still shed a tear as his niece died in his arms.

The Original quickly got up, picking his family member up in his arms before he sped them back to their mansion, where he laid her down on her bed.

Then, the vampire ran back to the forest where he hunted down the man who had shot his niece in the neck. He dragged the man back to mansion and locked him up in the cellar before he went back upstairs and sat in a chair in Brooke's room.

Brooke woke up about an hour later, and gasped as she coughed. She looked around, eyes almost immediately landing on her family member, "Uncle Elijah?"

He stood up and walked over to his niece where he kissed her on the head and said, "You'll be alright, Brooklyn."

He didn't have to explain to her what she was since she had a father who was a vampire- not to mention a whole family.

After Brooke realized the burning feeling in her throat, he took her down to the basement where she fed on the man that killed her. She had been stuck at age sixteen ever since.

Quickly after that, she learned how to draw as well as her father, and she learned pranks to play on her nannies to get them out of her house. Once, Brooke had made one catch on fire — although they had to move because of that one.

"Brooke!" The said girl jumped as she looked up at Riley, her new nanny, who was standing in the doorway.

Brooke gritted her teeth as she quickly placed the picture back down, and said, "What do you want?"

"I told you to go to sleep," Riley scolded, eyes narrowed as she placed her hands on her hips.

Brooke's eyes flashed red, and the next thing Riley knew was that the sixteen year old was standing in front of her, eyes bright red as her hand was held out in front of her.

Riley screamed, her knees buckling as she looked down to find that she was floating over the railing that was three stories high. She looked back up at Brooke, fear evident in her face as she said, "Let me down!"

Brooke smirked, "Okay."

She lowered her hand, and Riley fell. All the way to the first floor where her skull and back broke.

Not even two seconds later, Brooke was bending over her body, saying, "I told you to stop telling me what to do."

Riley simply looked at Brooke, stuttering out her words, "W-What are you?"

Brooke smirked and straightened up, "I think you already know that, Riley."

She let her face transform, and the babysitter let out an ear piercing scream as Brooke's fangs sank into her neck.

Like father, like daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked the first chapter. If you didn't read what I wrote up top: <strong>Klaus was able to produce a child because his werewolf side produced a child because he didn't compel her mom to sleep with him, and they were both in love at time of production. Then in turn, Brooke was produced. Klaus and Brooke's Mom then fell out of love during the time that she was pregnant.<strong>**

**P.S. And thank you to my wonderful Beta, Lanie or JustHandMeTheBook from Wattpad, for editing this chapter.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	2. You Kept Her From Me

**I don't own anything but Brooklyn and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.<em>  
><em>Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.<em>  
><em>I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.<em>  
><em>You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.<em>

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._  
><em>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<em>  
><em>Go on, take on this whole world.<em>  
><em>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.<em>

- Tim McGraw,_ My Little Girl_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- You Kept Her From Me<strong>

Brooke groaned as she heard her phone start ringing. Despite this, a moment later it was in her hand, and she was speaking, "Who is this, and what do you want?"

_"Brooklyn, it's me,"_ she heard someone say.

Brooke leaned up, her head removing itself from her pillow once again, "Uncle Elijah? It's…" She looked at the clock, "…Noon. Hmm, it felt earlier… anyways, whatcha need, Eli?"

_"I need you to come to Mystic Falls,"_ he informed her.

The teenager's eyebrows shot up, "What? Why?"

_"I need you here, Brooke. I never ask you for much-"_

Brooke cut him off, "-Except keeping me away from the world, and more importantly: my Father. I haven't seen him in three centuries, Uncle Elijah. I miss him. Badly."

_"I know you do… but you will see him soon,"_ Elijah informed her,_ "I promise,"_ and then he hung up.

Brooke groaned the moment she heard the dial tone, "Oh the things I do for you, Uncle Elijah."

She got out of bed, simultaneously tossing her phone into a chair, and then plopped down into the chair at the desk inside her room, where she quickly booked a flight to Mystic Falls, Virginia at 9pm that night.

* * *

><p>Brooke had a lollipop in her mouth as she walked into the airport, with her suitcase in one hand, her carry-on bag on her shoulder, and her purse in her arms.<p>

She walked up to the counter with surprising grace, "My name is Brooklyn Mikaelson. I booked a flight to Virginia."

"Yes… give me one second and I'll get you your ticket, Ms. Mikaelson," The woman informed her with a gentle smile as she clicked a few things on her computer, which was followed by the sound of something being printed.

Brooke waited silently as the ticket printed, and when it did, the woman smiled again and held out the ticket for her, saying, "Here you are, Ms. Mikaelson. Have a good flight."

Brooke simply nodded politely, before she headed towards the security line.

She sighed as she stood at the back, whilst muttering, "It's gonna be a long night."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

"Good morning, everyone. It is 6:48am and we will be landing at 7:02. I hope you enjoyed your flights, and have a good day," The pilot informed them all, just as Brooklyn started shutting down her laptop.

The vampire sighed, putting the aforementioned laptop into her bag before she crossed her legs, and began to flip through a magazine she had brought.

The man next to her was shaking like a leaf, and she simply gave him a look, before saying, "First time flying?"

"Yes," The man mumbled shakily, his voice no louder then a whisper, "My brother's wedding is in Charlotte."

Brooklyn nodded along, pursing her lips slightly as she said, "Good for him."

She looked back down at her magazine and continued flipping through it. A moment later, she noticed the 'fasten your seatbelt' light come on, and she did so, not once looking up.

She still didn't look up, not even as the plane touched down on the ground, silently ignoring how the man next to her squeaked in fear.

Brooke simply sighed to herself, "Humans."

Brooke walked off the plane with her stuff, quickly approaching the luggage belt as she dialed her Uncle.

He picked up on the second ring, saying, _"What do you need, Brooklyn? I'm kind of busy at the moment."_

"Well, I'm sorry Elijah, but I'm only doing what you told me to do," Brooke growled into the phone.

Elijah paused, _"What do you mean?"_

"I'm currently standing in Norfolk International Airport in Virginia," Brooke informed him, an edge to her voice.

There was another pause before Elijah said, _"Rent a car. I'll text you the address."_

"I'm using your credit card," Brooke hissed, before she hung up.

Just at that second her suitcase came, and she grabbed it before she headed over to a counter that said, _"Rental Cars."_

* * *

><p>Brooke smirked as she drove down the road with the radio blaring and the windows down.<p>

She had the GPS on with the address that Elijah had given her. Except the vampire had been driving for about an hour now, and she was beginning to get a little annoyed with Elijah.

Why had he suddenly ordered her to come to a tiny town in Virginia that was across the Atlantic Ocean from where she was currently staying in London? Why had he snapped at her when she called him? And most importantly- why had he been keeping her father away from her for so long?

Brooke didn't know any of the answers. All she knew was that she was going to find out when she got to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Brooke pulled into a parking lot in a random hotel that she found in Mystic Falls, and as she got out of her rental car, she dialed Elijah, but he didn't pick up, so she left him a voicemail, saying, "Uncle Eli, I'm in Mystic Falls… I'm at a hotel. Call me when you get this."<p>

Brooke walked into the hotel and approached to the counter with a polite — albeit strained — smile.

The woman at the counter was scarily perky as she said, "Hi, my name is Addie. Welcome to the Mystic Resort. How can I help you?"

"I'd like a room," Brooke stated as she handed the woman Elijah's credit card.

Addie nodded, "Alright, how long will you be staying with us?"

"A week," Brooke informed her, the smile becoming more and more strained the longer she heard the woman's voice.

The woman nodded happily, "Great. Can I have a name for your room?"

"Mikaelson. Brooklyn Mikaelson."

* * *

><p>As soon as Brooklyn got to her room, she curled up on her bed and completely passed out.<p>

The vampire ended up waking at six o'clock, by the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned loudly as she answered it, "Hello?"

"I'm going to text you an address. I need you to meet me there at eight," Was all she heard from Elijah before he hung up on her.

Brooke nodded for a second before she mockingly continued, "Yes, Uncle Elijah. I had a wonderful flight. Thanks for asking."

Then, she stood up and grabbed her suitcase, flipping through it, "What to wear, what to wear…"

After about an hour of just trying to decide what to wear, Brooke gave up and just decided she'd wear her leather jacket over what she was currently wearing. Then, she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair before she checked her makeup. She grabbed her phone, her keys, her room key, and her purse before she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Brooke got lost numerous times on the way to where Elijah told her to meet him. She couldn't find the road that she was supposed to turn on. Eventually, she found the place where she was supposed to meet her Uncle- though she was about two hours late.<p>

Brooke sighed as she got out of her car and said, "Well, at least I'm here."

She walked up to the front door of the mansion and knocked three times. But after about five minutes, she realized that no one was going to answer it, so she jiggled the knob and finding it unlocked, she walked in.

Since she was half witch, she didn't need to have to have permission to come in someone's house. It was very helpful in certain situations. Like these.

* * *

><p>Elijah walked into the living room as Stefan moved away from Klaus, who looked up at the Original who was supposed to be gone.<p>

"Elijah," the hybrid began, his tone a mixture of curiousness and irritation, "Why haven't you left?"

Elijah simply smiled, "Well where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert."

One of the women that Klaus had compelled had a tray in her hands, and she pulled the cloth off the top to reveal two daggers.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked as he looked at Elijah with wide eyes.

"See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this my terms now," Elijah informed him.

Then, Kol walked into the room, which caused Klaus' eyes to widen drastically as he found himself saying the man's name, "Kol."

"Long time, brother," Kol replied as he walked towards Klaus.

Next thing you know, a dagger was missing from the tray and Finn was standing in front of Klaus.

"Finn, don't!" The hybrid yelled.

Klaus screamed, loudly, as Finn stuck the dagger through his hand, and so Klaus rushed to the other side of the room only to see Rebekah walk out.

His eyes widened, "Rebekah."

She smiled before she stuck a dagger into his stomach, saying, "This is for our mother."

As Klaus stumbled back, Kol grabbed his arms, and Elijah said to the Salvatores, "You're free to go."

"This is family business," Elijah finished, right as Damon and Stefan exited.

* * *

><p>"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik," Rebekah murmured as she walked around. She then grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall, successfully hitting a painting and knocking it down in the process.<p>

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home; a place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again," Klaus informed them sadly.

Elijah nodded, "Oh, you're right. None of us will be."

They all moved to stand around Elijah as Finn said, "You're staying behind."

"We're leaving you, Nik," Rebekah stated, "Right after I kill that doppelganger wench. And you will be alone. Always and forever."

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down," Klaus said, his voice raising as he looked at all of them. His family.

"And then you'll become everything you hate. Our father," Elijah said.

No one jumped — or even flinched, for that matter — as Klaus yelled, "I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

"You will be when you find out that Brooklyn is still alive," Elijah replied, placing his hands in his pockets.

Klaus paused, "What?"

"I've had her this whole time," Elijah informed his brother.

Klaus grew even angrier, "**You** kidnapped her!?"

The supposedly noble Original shook his head, "No. I simply took her away from you."

"You kept her from me for over three hundred years?" Klaus asked, tears in his eyes as he looked at Elijah in pure fury.

Elijah simply nodded, "It was for her own safety, Niklaus."

"How was it for her own safety? She's my daughter! I love her more than anything in this world!" Klaus shouted, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

Elijah shook his head, saying, "I took her away the night you daggered Kol because I knew that you were turning into a monster. I did it for her own good. She didn't need to grow up having a father that kills and daggers his family members for pointless reasons! So yes, I did take her away from you, Niklaus. You were never fit to be a father!"

"You what?" the Originals heard someone say.

Everyone looked up to see Brooke, tears streaming down her face as she looked upon Elijah.

The aforementioned Original paused, "Brooke-"

"-You took me away from him? After I didn't stop crying for **days** after I found out that he wasn't going to be coming!? After you knew that I **_needed_ **him!? After I _**trusted you**_ when you said that I'd see him again!? You knew I was half human! I would've die! You were going to keep me until I died, weren't you!?" Brooklyn questioned as she stared at her Uncle.

Elijah sighed, "Brooklyn-"

"-**Answer my question**!" The girl snapped.

He sighed, and simply nodded.

Brooklyn shook her head, seemingly desperate to not believe it — but she knew it to be true. Her eyes flickered upwards, and landed on Klaus, who had tears running down his face as he stared back at her. Not even a second later, he was beside her, his arms holding her up as her knees gave out.

Her arms wrapped around him, tightening as she clasped onto his shirt, a word (mixed in with a sob) escaping her lips, "Daddy!"

Klaus kissed her on the head repeatedly, allowing his daughter to burrow her head into his neck as she cried.

The rest of the Originals simply walked into the other room, letting the two have some space — although Elijah was more hesitant in doing so.

Seeing as Brooklyn was still clinging to him, Klaus simply picked his daughter up and carried her to his room.

The Original placed her down on the bed, wiping her eyes as she sniffled, "Oh sweetheart…"

Brooke simply wrapped her arms around him and hugged him again.

Klaus smiled, hugging her back as he said, "I missed you so much, sweetheart. I didn't know what to do without you."

But as Klaus kept rubbing his daughter's back, he realized that Brooke was fast asleep.

And so he smiled and slowly put Brooke back down on the bed, taking off her shoes and pulling the covers over her as well.

He smiled again and sat down on the couch as he watched her sleep, her body rising and falling with every breath she took.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They're reunited *sniffles*. It's going to get interesting from here on out...<strong>

**P.S. And thank you to my wonderful Beta, Lanie or JustHandMeTheBook from Wattpad, for editing this chapter.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	3. Daddy-Daughter Day

**I don't own anything but Brooklyn and my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm never gonna look back<em>  
><em>Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up<em>  
><em>No, please don't wake me now<em>

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_  
><em>This is gonna be the best day of my life<em>  
><em>My life<em>  
><em>Oo-o-o-o-oo<em>  
><em>This is gonna be the best day of my life<em>  
><em>My life<em>

- American Authors, _Best Day of My Life_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Daddy-Daughter Day<strong>

Rebekah was annoyed. She had been having a good night's sleep, but woke up when she heard loud giggles and laughs.

The Original sat up in her bed and eventually walked out of her room and down the stairs to where she heard the noise coming from.

Rebekah walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she had pinpointed the noise originating from, but as she walked into the room, her mouth dropped.

There was flour everywhere.

Klaus, the evil hybrid, was smiling at Brooke as she ran her hands through his hair, picking the flour out as she complained, "Dad, how did you get all of this in your hair!?"

"I guess it had something to do with the bowl you poured over my head!" Klaus informed her with a grin before he began to tickle her.

The girl laughed loudly, since she was — in both life and death — extremely ticklish, and nearly screamed out her response, "I surrender!"

Klaus smiled and kissed her on the head, before he got down on his knee (so he could look his daughter in the eyes) and he said, "How would you like to have a Daddy-Daughter day with me?"

"Is ice cream and junk food involved?" Brooke questioned, messing around with his hair.

Klaus smiled, "Always."

"Then definitely," she quickly agreed, a smile on her face, "Plus, I think three hundred years guarantees me a new stuffed animal from my Dad."

Klaus grinned back, picking his daughter up before he tossed her over his shoulder, actually smiling at his sister when he noticed her presence, "Good morning, Rebekah."

He walked by her, and as Rebekah's mouth dropped once again, Brooke waved at her, saying, "Hi, Aunt Bekah!"

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Brooke asked, twirling in front of her father.<p>

Klaus smiled, "You look like a princess."

She grinned back, and took his hand in hers as she waved at Finn, who was reading on the couch,Rebekah, who was flipping through a magazine, and Kol, who was messing with the TV, before the pair left.

But as soon as they were gone, all three of the siblings straightened up, looked at one other, and then raced upstairs to the empty room positioned next to Klaus'.

Rebekah smiled, "Let's get this room made into a sixteen-year-old's paradise."

* * *

><p>After Klaus and Brooke had gotten all the stuff from her hotel room, they started to walk around town.<p>

Their first stop was an art store, where she immediately made her way to the sketchbook section, where she started picking out the things she felt she needed.

Klaus, with a smile on his face, stood behind her, watching as she debated between two certain packs of pencils.

The Original chuckled before saying, "Get them both."

Brooke turned around to face her father, eyes wide, "But they're so expensive."

Klaus' grin widened as he held his daughter's face in his hands, "Get whatever you want. I want to spoil you."

Brooke sighed, but easily agreed to his terms, "Okay, daddy."

Klaus smiled and followed Brooke as she went around the rest of the store getting whatever she needed, and by the time she was done she had her both her and her father's arms full.

* * *

><p>Their next stop was a clothing store, where Klaus proceeded to get his daughter's sizes before he went around the store grabbing random clothes that he liked.<p>

"Dad, don't you think this is a little much?" Brooke questioned as she stood in front of him, showing off a knee length green dress that suited her perfectly.

Klaus simply smiled, "No. I like it."

"It's just…" Brooke stopped and sighed.

Klaus stood up and walked over to her, lifting her chin up, "What? Tell me what's wrong, princess."

"I can't stop thinking about Uncle Elijah," the vampire confessed.

Klaus gritted his teeth in something akin to frustration, "Oh."

"Not like that, Daddy," Brooke informed him with a giggle, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. The Original sighed, placing his chin on top of her head as she continued, "I just can't get over the fact that he kept me from you. I cried every night for years thinking that I wouldn't ever see you again."

"Well I'm not letting you go anywhere, anytime soon," Klaus informed her quickly, hugging her tightly.

Brooke smiled, "Promise?"

"I promise," Klaus swore.

She smiled, the grin stretching across her face, before her stomach grumbled.

Klaus chuckled at that and poked it, saying, "It still roars like it used to… how about you go get changed and then we'll go get lunch?"

"Okay," Brooke agreed with a smile before she headed back into the dressing room.

Klaus smiled and looked around, but grinned as he saw something. He quickly stood up and walked over to it.

Brooke walked out of the dressing room a few minutes later with the clothes she liked from the ginormous pile her father picked out for her. She was about to say something until she noticed that her Dad wasn't in his chair.

Brooke paused before she cautiously said, "Dad?" The vampire peeked around a corner and saw him looking at something, so she quickly approached whilst saying, "Dad?" When he didn't respond, she continued, "Daddy?"

Klaus turned to look at her and smiled, "Come here, sweetheart."

Brooke walked closer to him, and the man wrapped his arm around her shoulders, saying, "What do you think?"

Brooke's mouth dropped, "How did you…"

"I have a perfect memory," Klaus informed her gently, a smile appearing on his face as he looked down at his daughter.

Brooke looked up at him, "I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Klaus replied as he kissed her on the head, before he grinned, "Now let's go get you some food."

Brooke giggled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Brooke asked, looking at Klaus, as he drove down the street into town.<p>

The hybrid looked over at his daughter, a grin twitching at his lips, "We're almost there."

"Yay!" Brooke cheered, and the Original laughed, pulling into a parking lot that was a slight distance away from where they were heading.

When they got out of the car, he looked at her calmly, "I parked a little bit away."

Brooke looked at her Dad, eyebrow raised as she said, "Well then…"

Klaus groaned, knowing what she wanted as he pulled her onto his back, "You got heavy, sweetheart."

"Well, it's been three hundred years, Dad," Brooke informed him with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she placed her head down on his shoulder, "I'm not nine years old anymore."

"Right..." Klaus murmured quietly.

Brooke sighed and cuddled into his back, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Brooke."

For the next few minutes, the duo were silent as they just enjoyed the presence of each other, but when Klaus suddenly stopped walking, Brooke looked up from where she was laying her head, and asked, "Are we there?"

"Yes, sweetheart. We're there," Klaus replied with a chuckle.

Brooke smiled and hopped off his back, saying, "Good; I'm hungry."

She was about to go charging in through the doors, but was stopped as her father pulled her back. And so the vampire turned to face him, "Yes, Daddy?"

"Brooklyn, there are probably going to be people in this place who don't like me. They don't know I have a daughter either. They will try and use you against me if they know about you," Klaus quickly explained.

Brooke smiled at him, "It'll be okay."

"I can't lose you again," Klaus mumbled as he hugged her.

She continued smiling, "Daddy, I'll be fine- we'll be fine."

Klaus sighed and released his daughter, saying, "Just stay close to me, alright?"

Brooke nodded, "Not like I'd want to go anywhere else."

Klaus smiled and was about to start walking into the restaurant when he felt a hand in his. He looked down at their entwined hands, surprise crossing his face.

She simply smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

Klaus took a deep breath, and against all his instincts, he walked into the Mystic Grill.

No one paid much attention to them as they both took a seat at the bar, and as Klaus ordered a drink, Brooke simply ordered a sprite.

As she smiled at the bartender, he seemed stunned for a second before he went to go get their drinks.

She turned and looked at Klaus, only to see that he was smirking at her. Brooke smirked back at him, and he paused, saying, "Oh that's creepy…"

"I mastered your smirk," the vampire informed him with a giggle.

Klaus smiled instead, "Yes, you did. It's weird seeing it come from someone that's not looking back at you in the mirror."

Brooke giggled again and Klaus simply looked down at her, ignoring the bartender as came back with their drinks.

The younger of the two took a sip of her sprite as she turned towards her Dad again, having just told the bartender that they wanted an extra-large order of chili-cheese fries.

"What'd you do?" Klaus suddenly asked her.

Brooke looked at him confused, saying, "What do you mean?"

"What'd you do when I wasn't there… how'd you… grow up?" Klaus continued hesitantly.

Brooke shrugged, saying, "Sad and lonely. Elijah was never there, and he always left me with a nanny. When I turned thirteen, I got fed up with the nannies and started doing whatever I could to get them out of the house."

"You did?"

She nodded, saying, "I set one on fire once… we had to move because of that incident though, and Elijah was not happy. Not that I cared."

Klaus chuckled at that, a sad smile on his face, "Tell me everything."

"I know how to speak Spanish, Chinese, French, Portuguese, Russian, German, and Italian. I finished my studies when I was eleven. I broke my left arm in three different places when I was ten because I fell off of my swing… Oh, and I died when I was sixteen by an arrow to the neck," Brooke informed him, stating all the important facts.

Klaus looked at her with wide eyes, "You got shot in the neck with an arrow."

She nodded, "Elijah saved me before I died though, and here I am three hundred years later."

"I'm sorry."

Brooke looked at her father in confusion, "What for?"

"Not being there," the Original replied quietly.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "Well you're here now, and that's all that matters."

Klaus looked down at his daughter with a smile, and Brooke grinned back, saying, "I know how to cheer you up."

"And how are you going to do that, sweetheart?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

Brooke smirked back, "Watch and learn, Daddy-o."

The vampire turned her attention towards the bartender who was on the other side of the bar, serving drinks to a man. She then concentrated on the glass that the bartender was spinning in his hands, and she twitched her fingers, making the glass in his hands go flying. It crashed against the wall across the room.

There were shouts of anger, and the bartender's eyes were wide as he looked at the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

Klaus chuckled and looked at his daughter in pride, saying, "How did you do that?"

She simply smirked and let her eyes glow as she raised her father's glass.

Klaus paused, "You got your mother's magic…"

Brooke responded to that by flashing her golden eyes, whilst saying, "And your werewolf gene."

"You're just a mix of everything aren't you?" he chuckled.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him, "Hey, you're the one who slept with the witch."

Klaus burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Brooke were having a good day so far. They had gone shopping, ate, and threw chili-cheese fries at each other.<p>

The only downside was when they started to leave the Grill, and were met with Damon and Stefan Salvatore walking in.

Klaus immediately pushed his daughter behind him, making her hidden from the two brothers.

Brooke gripped the back of her father's jacket, completely confused as to why she was hiding behind him.

She didn't question it though, as she heard a voice say, "Klaus. What are you still doing alive? I thought your siblings would've torn you into little-bitty hybrid sized pieces by now."

"Very funny, Damon," Klaus replied with a glare.

Brooke gripped the back of her father's jacket tighter as she heard the tone of his voice. She had, of course, heard him use that voice to talk to people he was threatening, as well as her Aunt and Uncles… but she hadn't heard it in so long. And then there was the fact that she wasn't used to her Dad ever being mean in front of her.

He had always treated her like a Princess.

"I thought it was pretty good actually," Brooke heard the man named Damon say.

That was followed by someone else saying, "Who are you hiding behind you, Klaus?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "None of your business, Stefan."

"Well, if she's important to you, then she's important to us," Damon informed him with an unsurprisingly cocky (albeit exceptionally rude) smirk.

Brooke heard a growl start to come up from her father, and so she quickly moved in front of him, placing a hand on his chest, "Stop."

Klaus immediately did as he was told, and looked down at his daughter in surprise.

Brooke smiled at him, "Please... don't let me have to see the bad side of you right now — I've only just started getting to know you again."

Klaus sighed and began to nod, taking Brooke's hand in his before he pulled her behind him, maneuvering through both Salvatores.

Damon and Stefan both watched the two leave, and the former smirked whilst saying, "Well… looks like Klaus has a weakness after all. I think we deserve drinks for finding this out."

* * *

><p>"Dad, I can carry some stuff you know!" Brooke pouted, walking in the door of her father's mansion, behind her aforementioned father.<p>

Klaus was carrying every single bag of Brooke's. His arms were loaded, but since he had super strength, he wasn't breaking a sweat.

He set all the bags down by the couch and said, "No, you can't. You're my princess. You deserve to be treated like one."

Brooke sighed, "I'm not nine anymore."

"I'm going to treat you like you are for about three hundred more years," Klaus informed her with a grin as he kissed her on the head.

Rebekah, Kol, and Finn took that moment to walk down the stairs, absolutely covered in paint.

Brooke looked at them with wide eyes, "Did you guys have a paintball fight and not invite me?"

"What's a paintball fight?" Finn asked her, seemingly confused.

Brooke giggled as Kol rolled his eyes, turning her attention to Rebekah as the Original said, "We have a surprise for you."

Rebekah took Brooke by the hand and led her upstairs while Kol, Finn, and Klaus followed.

She pulled Brooke down a hallway, before she stopped at a seemingly random door, saying, "Okay. Open the door."

Brooke nervously did as she was asked and her mouth dropped as she saw the room.

There was a bed in the middle with a white comforter and purple blanket, matched with a purple wall behind it. Above the aforementioned bed was a gigantic glass chandelier, with one large bookshelf in one corner, and a loveseat and chair in another.

There was another room connected with the previously described room, and it had a desk, a couch, a flat screen in front the two items, along with a laptop on the desk.

Brooke walked into the room before she turned to look at her family, "Is-is it mine?"

Kol nodded, a tiny smile on his face as she ran up to him, hugging the Original as she said, "Oh my gosh, thank you! I love it!"

Brooke followed that performance by hugging her Aunt and Uncles repeatedly, before she went to explore her room.

Klaus watched her a moment longer with a smile before he went to go get her stuff and bring it up to her new room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brooke was laying on the floor as she played a game of chess with her father, blocking out everyone else — although, if you must know, Rebekah was flipping through a magazine, Kol was playing a video game, Elijah was reading the newspaper, and Finn was messing around with his new phone.<p>

Brooke, much to her fathers pleasure, hadn't even looked at Elijah when he had come in that night — she wasn't acknowledging him at all. Not even a little bit.

"And… checkmate!" the vampire cheered as she straightened up.

Rebekah peered over her magazine and watched as Klaus playfully scowled, asking, "How do you always win?"

Brooke laughed, "Because you don't know how to play chess!"

Klaus gasped dramatically, attacking her with tickles, causing the vampire to laugh harder.

The majority of the family watched them with chuckles, but in the end it was Elijah who didn't take part in the laughter.

Despite this, they all stopped what they were doing when they heard Klaus' front door open.

Brooke quickly hid behind her father, eyes taking notice that Kol ended up standing beside her, Rebekah had stood up from where she was previously sitting, Elijah stood in front of Klaus, and Finn stood beside the hybrid.

None of them, however, were prepared for Esther Mikaelson to walk in.

Rebekah's mouth dropped, her words no louder then a whisper, "Mother?"

Klaus' eyes widened as he pressed Brooke against his back, slightly fearful.

His daughter wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his back as Esther walked straight past Elijah and up to Klaus, who gripped his daughter tighter.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Esther questioned.

Klaus felt Brooke's grip on his shirt tighten as he replied, "You're here to kill me."

Esther shocked everyone in the room by saying, "Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you."

Brooke peeked up from behind him, eyebrows furrowed as Esther looked at the rest of her children, "I want us to be a family again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh. Esther's back. How is she going to take to having a grandchild who's a witch and a werewolf-vampire hybrid?<strong>

**But how did you like Klaus' cute fatherly side? (I always pictured him to be super sweet towards his daughter.)**

**P.S. And thank you to my wonderful Beta, Lanie or JustHandMeTheBook from Wattpad, for editing this chapter.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


	4. Stefan Salvatore

_**I don't own anything but Brooklyn and my ideas.**_

* * *

><p><em>I know your insides are feeling so hollow<em>  
><em>And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah<em>  
><em>But if I fall for you, I'll never recover<em>  
><em>If I fall for you, I'll never be the same<em>

_I really wanna love somebody_  
><em>I really wanna dance the night away<em>  
><em>I know we're only half way there<em>  
><em>But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way<em>  
><em>I really wanna touch somebody<em>  
><em>I'll think about you every single day<em>  
><em>I know we're only half way there<em>  
><em>But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way<em>

- Maroon 5,_ Love Somebody_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Stefan Salvatore<strong>

"Okay, what about this one?" Brooke asked, coming out from behind a changing sheet. She posed for her Aunt and Uncles, who all simultaneously cringed.

"Definitely not," Finn said quickly, shaking his head back and forth

Rebekah agreed with him, saying, "Too much... _red_."

"It shows too much," Elijah informed her, cleaning his shoes.

"It looks terrible," Kol simplified as he looked over at his niece.

Brooke sighed and picked up her dress, saying, "You all are worse than my father."

They chuckled as she quickly changed into another one and came out, saying, "How about this one?"

"No," All of the Originals said together, not having to think about it twice.

Brooke groaned and headed back behind the screen, and as she changed into — yet _another_ — dress, Kol said, "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled," Rebekah informed her with a smirk, making her siblings — excluding Kol — chuckle.

Just then, Brooke came out from behind the screen and asked, "How is this?"

"It's so…" Kol started, pausing after the two words came out, trying to think of the right word.

Rebekah continued on behalf of her brother, "_Bland_."

The vampire sighed and walked back behind the screen, frustration rushing through her.

"You went after Elena. What is wrong with you?" Klaus practically growled as the hybrid stormed into the room.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Here we go."

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus asked her, voice icy.

Kol immediately spoke up, saying, "Again, with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh go back to staring at yourself," Klaus snapped as he looked at Kol, who had sat down on the arm of the couch.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol shot back, eyebrow raised.

Klaus gritted his teeth and turned towards his younger brother, saying, "No, Kol. But you're in my house."

"Then perhaps we should go outside," Kol suggested as he stood.

Before either brother could actually do anything to the other, Esther walked inside the room they were collected in and said, "Enough. Kol, remember your niece is in the room. Niklaus, come."

Kol smirked as he watched Klaus walk around him, following their mother into the adjoining room.

Brooke stepped out from behind the screen and said, "Okay, now that that's over. What do you think?"

"I like it," Kol informed her with a shrug. Finn nodded along to what his brother was saying, a smile upon his face.

Elijah smiled as well, before he said, "You look wonderful."

Brooke ignored him.

"Oh you look lovely!" Rebekah squealed, "Twirl, twirl!" Brooke did as she was told, blushing, and Rebekah grinned, "Oh, you look _perfect_!"

Klaus walked out of the room, then, and almost immediately stopped when he saw his daughter blushing as she was praised by Rebekah. He smiled at that and said, "Well, don't you look like a Princess."

Brooke smiled at him, "Thanks, Dad."

"Change out of that and meet me in my study. I need to talk to you for a minute," Klaus informed her with a smile, sending a wink towards his daughter before he walked out of the room.

Brooke did as she was told, taking off the knee length white gown that had a white short-sleeve top that was laced and beads covering everything from the waist up, and changed back into a pair of jeans and the random tank top she had previously been wearing before she ran out of the room and towards her father's study.

The vampire was running so fast that she barely had time to stop before she crashed into the wall with her slippery socks, but she managed.

She walked into the room Klaus was in, looking at the Original who was standing behind his desk as he chuckled.

Brooke walked up to him and gave him a hug, saying, "Hi, daddy."

"Hello, sweetheart," Klaus replied before he kissed her on the head. The Original moved over to his desk where he pulled a box out of a drawer, and said, "Sit down, darling."

Brooke sat in his chair, and crossed her legs under her as she looked up at her father with bright eyes.

Klaus smiled as he turned to face her, before he held out the box, saying, "I got this for you when you were a baby. I just... saw it one day and wanted you to have it."

Brooke smiled and took the box carefully, saying, "What is it?"

"Open it and you'll find out," Klaus smirked.

Brooke sighed and opened the box. Her eyes widened as she saw it, and the vampire looked at her Dad, saying, "Dad, I- you got me this?"

"I always said you were my Princess," Klaus informed her with a smile.

Brooke let out a small laugh of disbelief, "Yeah, but I never thought you'd get me a real tiara."

"It'll look good with the dress you'll wear to the ball tonight," Klaus assured her with a small smile, "Mentioning the ball… would you like to be my date?"

"Are you telling me that my father, the big bad Niklaus Mikaelson, can't get a date for his own ball?" Brooke asked him with a giggle, obviously teasing her father.

Klaus smiled and lifted his daughter off the chair, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He replied by saying, "I can get a date. But I want my little girl to be mine."

Brooke paused and pretended to think about it before she said, "Oh, well… why not."

Klaus grinned and set her on the ground, saying, "I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too, daddy," Brooke informed him as she hugged her father around the waist.

* * *

><p>"Brooklyn, you almost done?" the only female Original asked as she knocked on her niece's bedroom door. She heard a crash from the vampire's room, and the blonde quickly pushed through the door, yelling, "Brooklyn!"<p>

Klaus ran in quickly, followed by Elijah, Finn, and Kol. The two blondes helped Brooke off the floor where she had fallen, and Elijah picked up the now broken lamp.

Klaus helped his daughter sit down on her bed as he asked, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"My head really hurts, Daddy… and I have this really bad feeling…" Brooke groaned, laying her head down on her father's shoulder.

Klaus rubbed her head as he shared a look with Finn (he still wasn't talking to Elijah).

Kol paused for a second as if he had heard something, before saying, "The guests are arriving. We have to get downstairs or mother will kill us… Again."

Klaus nodded at that, "You all go on, I'll stay here with Brooke until she feels well enough to come down."

They nodded and left the room, Rebekah shutting it softly behind her.

Brooke looked up towards she dad and began, "We better get downstairs-"

Klaus cut her off, saying, "-No. You're staying here until you feel better."

"But Dad…" the vampire whined.

Klaus gave her a look, and the girl sighed, "But I feel a _lot_ better. I just got really dizzy and had a really bad feeling all the sudden."

"Like what?" Klaus questioned.

Brooke sighed again, "Like something bad is going to happen tonight. Something _really_ bad, Daddy."

* * *

><p>Brooke held onto her father's arm as she held her dress up with the other, making sure she didn't step on it as she walked down the stairs.<p>

Klaus was reluctant in letting his daughter come down to the party at all, but when Brooke gave him a look and a long speech about how he needed to be there, he finally budged. But he made Brooke promise that she'd stay by him at all times. Brooke had reluctantly agreed.

As they hit the bottom step, Brooke felt eyes on her. She let her dress fall from her hand as she gripped her father's arm tighter. He smiled down at her sweetly, and they headed over to a table.

"Now I'm going to get something to drink for the both of us. You stay right here until I get back," Klaus said sternly.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, just go."

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned and headed towards where the drinks were being served.

Brooke slightly relaxed, but only slightly as she noticed someone standing in front of her. The vampire looked up to see her Uncle Elijah.

She sighed, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Well then you don't have to. Just hear me out," Elijah pleaded.

Brooke gave him a look and crossed her arms across her chest before she gestured for the man to continue.

Elijah sighed, looking sad, "I kept you away from your father for so long because I was worried that he'd corrupt you and hurt you in more ways than one, and in the end you'd end up daggered in a coffin like your Aunt and Uncles."

"My father would never hurt me," Brooke hissed out, "And you taking me away from him was showing off your ignorance of how **little** you knew of how good of a father he was to me. I was broken not knowing when I would see him again. Little did I know, he had been looking for me," Elijah paled as she continued, "And he never suspected his older brother, Elijah, who had his daughter hidden away in a forest in the middle of London."

Brooke felt a hand on her back as she heard, "What are you doing here, Elijah? I thought my daughter made it pretty clear she doesn't want to talk to you."

Elijah gritted his teeth at Klaus' appearance, grabbed his drink, and left the table.

Brooke sighed and leaned her head on her father's shoulder, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Klaus said before he kissed her on the head. He handed her a drink, then, "This is sparkling cider. You're not allowed to have champagne."

"But I'm over three hundred years old," Brooke groaned.

Klaus smirked, saying, "Not in my book, sweetheart. Drink up."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at her father, yet did as she was told as her Uncle Kol walked up.

The Original sighed, saying, "Elijah's about to start his stupid speech."

Klaus groaned as Brooke paused, saying, "Wait, what?"

"Just follow me," Klaus informed her, taking her hand and his drink as the pair walked towards the stairs.

In the end, the vampire ended up standing a step below him and very close to her Aunt Rebekah. Her Uncle Kol stood behind her father and Finn stood on the bottom stair as he sipped on his drink.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please," Elijah began. Everyone, almost immediately, got quiet and looked at the family on the stairs.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us," the Original continued after everyone had quieted down a bit. Esther came and stood behind Kol as Elijah let his speech continue, "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Before Klaus could even open his mouth, Brooke looked at him and said, "If you even _think_ about asking me to dance, I will not talk to you for the rest of the night."

Klaus was speechless, "How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"Because I know when my Dad is trying to avoid someone that he's been glancing at the whole night," Brooke replied with a small smile, "Now go ask that pretty blonde to dance before someone else does."

"Well then who will you dance with?" Klaus asked her, somewhat worriedly.

Brooke giggled, "I have three Uncles."

"Exactly," Kol agreed as he came and stood beside Brooke, "She'll dance with me. Now go ask that girl you keep looking at to dance."

"Ha, see! I'm not the only one who noticed," Brooke pointed out as she looped her arm with her Uncle's.

Kol smirked and winked at his older brother before he headed towards the ballroom with Brooke.

They got into position as the music started to play, and Kol paused before saying, "You do know how to waltz, right?"

Brooke gave him a look, "I'm insulted, Uncle Kol."

As Brooke placed her arm on Kol's shoulder, and he put one on her waist, Brooke peeked over her Uncle's shoulder and looked over at her father.

Kol smirked, "Are they talking?"

"Yes. _Finally_," Brooke whispered as she continued dancing.

Kol shrugged, "How'd you know he was looking at her?"

"I didn't. All I know is that the dress I was going to wear, suddenly wasn't in my closet this morning. And I noticed all the drawings he had of her in his sketchbooks," Brooke explained with a raised shoulder.

Kol chuckled, "Good point. See you later, darling."

Brooke smiled at her Uncle before he twirled her and she was in the arms of someone else.

The vampire looked up to see the face of someone she didn't know, but she nodded towards him and said, "Hello."

"Hi," the man replied with a kind smile, "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I'm new," Brooke informed him as she gazed into his eyes.

"I could tell," he informed her with a chuckle, "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

Brooke blushed lightly, "I'm Brooklyn. But you can call me Brooke."

"Have a last name, Brooke?" Stefan asked as he pretended to twirl Brooke, but instead brought her back to him instead of letting her go.

Brooke was slightly confused as she said, "I probably shouldn't tell you that…"

"Why not?" Stefan asked, "I don't bite."

"I doubt that," Brooke replied with a smirk.

Stefan paused, "Your last name is Mikaelson, isn't it?"

"What was it? The smirk?" Brooke questioned the vampire, eyebrow raised.

Stefan nodded at that, "You have the exact same smirk as Klaus, his hair, and his eyes."

"Someone's observant," Brooke laughed, smiling wide.

Stefan grinned, "Plus you're wearing a tiara."

"That one was not my idea," Brooke confessed.

Stefan nodded again, this time asking a question, "Klaus make you wear it?"

"Yes. But I like to call him Dad more than Klaus," Brooke informed him with a shrug.

Stefan looked at her, momentarily stunned, "I just thought you were Klaus' twin."

"No. I'm his daughter," Brooke confessed, "I probably shouldn't have told you that, but I trust you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do," she said with a shrug before Stefan bowed to her, and she curtsied.

* * *

><p>"Where's your date?" Kol asked as he stood next to Rebekah.<p>

The blonde sighed, saying, "Flirting with his ex."

"You've changed, Bekah. Settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness," Kol commented.

"I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers," Rebekah replied as she watched the same thing Kol was, "But I've already been scolded once, so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out."

Suddenly Brooke was standing on the other side of her Aunt as she asked, "Are we thinking of evil schemes to ruin this horribly boring party?"

Both Rebekah and Kol shared a look before the former said, "Maybe."

"Why?" Kol questioned.

Brooke sighed, saying, "I must've gotten my mischievous gene from this side of the family because it feels weird that nothing has gone wrong by now."

Rebekah smirked, "We're thinking about killing someone."

"Sounds fun," Brooke smirked back.

Kol grinned, "And spit right in the face of Mother's rules?" Kol smirked, perhaps to match his sister and niece's, "I'm in."

"So am I. Even though I have no idea what I agreed to. All I know is that I'm really bored," the younger vampire of the three groaned.

Kol grinned as Rebekah said, "Oh my goodness, you definitely have some of your Uncle Kol in you."

Brooke shrugged, "Meh. Better than Elijah- he's a stick in the mud."

Kol grinned, "I forgot how fun it was having you around, munchkin."

"I'm not that short," Brooke groaned.

"Yes you are," Rebekah argued.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour of waiting for Rebekah, Kol grabbed his sister and pulled her into an empty room where Brooke was waiting.<p>

Kol immediately began, "I'm inching to kill something. What are we waiting for?"

"The mayor cornered me. Give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside," Rebekah informed the pair.

Brooke's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as Kol asked, "Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs?"

"We can make a spectacle of it," the vampire grinned.

Rebekah looked between the two of them, saying, "You two are becoming more alike by the second. It's highly disturbing because you both sound like idiots! Mother would kill you both if you ruined her party. See you both outside."

Rebekah turned and walked away as Brooke crossed her arms, saying, "She's no fun."

Kol nodded, "Agreed."

* * *

><p>Brooke was about to go outside to meet Kol when she was stopped, having heard someone say her name, "Brooke!"<p>

She turned and smiled, immediately seeing Stefan walking towards her. Once close enough, he handed her a drink and said, "For you."

"Thanks, but I have strict orders that I'm not allowed to drink anything alcoholic," Brooke informed her fellow vampire with a sad smile.

Stefan nodded at that, "That's why it's sparkling cider."

Brooke smiled, "You're very thoughtful, Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan smiled back, "So tell me more about yourself."

"Not much to tell. I was pretty secluded my whole life because of my Uncle Elijah, who kidnapped me from my father when I was nine. He deemed my Dad to be… unfit for being a parent. This is the first time I've seen him in over three hundred years," Brooke quickly explained, not going into the details.

Stefan paused, "Well that must suck. You've never gotten to see the world, or meet people who aren't in your family."

"Or nannies," Brooke sighed.

Stefan choked on his drink, "Elijah got you nannies?"

"He was never home," Brooke replied, saying that instead of a proper explanation.

"Wow," Stefan chuckled, "I never knew he was so controlling."

"He has his moments," Brooke shrugged.

All the sudden there was the sound of crystal being tapped against, and Brooke turned towards the stairs as she saw her grandmother standing up there alone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Esther started, "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass."

Stefan took Brooke's glass and handed her a new one, saying, "You can have one glass."

Brooke grinned, "It won't hurt."

"Right," Stefan smiled back, "Plus your father can deal with me if he wants to say anything about it."

"It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one," Esther continued, "I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers."

"Cheers," Everyone said as they raised their glasses and took a drink.

* * *

><p>"You are really fun to talk to, Stefan," Brooke informed him, smiling at the aforementioned vampire.<p>

Stefan smiled at her and said, "And you're good company."

Before Brooke could say anything else, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards the window, her mouth dropping, "Oh no."

She handed her glass to a random waiter and picked up her dress as she ran down the stairs at a human pace. Stefan followed in her lead, and as Brooke ran out the back doors, Stefan noticed Damon hovering over Kol, who was now unconscious.

"Uncle Kol!" Brooke yelled right as Stefan shouted, "Damon!"

"Are you crazy?" Stefan questioned as Brooke shoved the blue-eyed man off of her Uncle.

Klaus quickly walked in front of his siblings as he saw Brooke, and the girl looked up at her father, "Dad."

"Dad?" Damon questioned, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Klaus.

Elena's mouth dropped as she looked between the blonde girl and Klaus, "You're her _father_?"

Klaus nodded in response, and then Damon was gone. Elijah and Finn took the time to pick Kol up, and they and took him to his room as Klaus walked over to Brooke.

He checked her over for any injuries, and Brooke rolled her eyes, "Dad, I'm fine. I'm fine."

Klaus sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Hey, I had fun. That's all that matters, right?" Brooke asked him with a wide smile.

Klaus nodded, "Right. Now let's get you upstairs."

"Fine," Brooke groaned.

However, as she passed the younger Salvatore, she couldn't help but smile at him, "Night, Stefan. Nice talking to you."

"You too, Brooke. Goodnight," Stefan replied with a smile as he watched the girl walk back into the house, and as she went up the stairs he noticed that she looked like she was floating.

The blonde had passed Elena without a second look, but Klaus found himself glaring at Stefan, "Stay away from my daughter, Stefan, or there will be consequences."

Klaus walked right past Elena, taking a note from his child as he didn't even glance at her.

Stefan, however, followed Klaus back into the house, and watched him walk next to Brooke as they went up the stairs.

Brooke, halfway up, suddenly stopped and glared at her father, and the Salvatore noticed that she looked rather furious. Stefan listened closer, liking the sound of her voice, _"I was talking with him because I told you to ask the girl to dance, Dad. Not to completely abandon me for the rest of the night."_

Klaus stood still as he watched his daughter walk up the rest of the stairs in a flight of fury, and Elena watched Brooke, commenting, "I didn't know Klaus could have children."

"I didn't either," Stefan informed the doppelgänger, "But it appears he made one that's the exact _opposite_ of him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stefan met Brooke... aw. I can already see love blossoming... now to get Elena and Klaus out of the way... hmm...<strong>

**P.S. And thank you to my wonderful Beta, Lanie or JustHandMeTheBook from Wattpad, for editing this chapter.**

**Review, follow, favorite, do whatever you want :)**


End file.
